valengalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mylantis
Mylantis Mylantis is a city built on mysticism and magic, Mages make up its ruling class and is seen as essential to the stability of the country. A ruling senate makes all the decisions regarding governance of the city, To be on the senate you have to be an accomplished mage, A landholder in the ciry and be able to prove your lineage dating back three generations. The senate is advised byt Three augurs blessed with the powers to peer into the Future, The Past and the Present, In doing so however they lose all tpersepctive of the other two and can no longer function normally as citizens, The Auguries are men selected to serve the Augurs and record all their visions for use by the senate. Mylantis is a small island nation with many luxuries but it lacks space and many essential basic materials such as Steel, Lumber and Granite. Mylantis was not conquered by the Eban invaders during the great expanasion, instead after many years of conflict they reached an accord with the invaders and in centuries since the two cultures and peoples have completely merged, Mylantans are taller, fairer and lighter than normal Valens and lack the conquerors tempermant that defines the race. Culture In mylantan society peopel without magical aptitude are considered sub class and may not hold any station in goverment, They are instead often relegated to the Republic Navy which is considered the finest in the world, They are also the only navy currently equipped with Cannons (except for rumours of their appearance in Valengal) Non-Magiocal citizens are also encouraged not to breed as their children are less likely to carry magical ability The social classes of the city are dominated by three great families who have grown rich and powerful through influcence or commerce over huindreds of years The lower classes are divided into the Merchant class, The Naval Class and the Working Class, The merchant class is defined by the permits they gain to leave the island of mylantis, They are also allowed to host foreign visitors on mylantan soil and are allowed to trade in foreign goods. The Naval class make up the bulk of the Lower Classes and Man the Fishing vessels, The cargo freighters and the Warships of Mylantis, They also ferry goods between islands and act as the coast guard, Only officers of the naval class may set foot on soil not of mylantis without instruction from a Mage, They are instructed to light a powder keg at the center of their ships if ever it looks like they will be taken, Gunning crews are trained to operate the cannons on the ships but the men who create and maintain the weapons are kept closely guarded in Mylantis. Day to Day life for a mylantan citizen is relatievly good, Magic and technological advances make many tasks that are a chore in other countries effortless, Most building have rudimentary plumbing, The cities have sewerage systems and the Engineers guild has rigged fantastic portage and unloading sytems at the docks using pulleys an levers. Tax is remarkably low with lords only requiring 1% to be tithed to the government, The rest of its income comes from donations made to the Great Academys from other Nations and Tithes paid by the great Families The Academy of Magic It is said that the academy of magic has a vault contained the written record of every spell in the relams, This is obviously impossible as new spells are developed daily but it is true that no greater storehouse of magical knowledge exists anywhere in the known world, Where most cultures only guard rare, powerful or relevant magic the Vault of the Academy contains everything they can lay their hands on. Initiates to the academy must study for 5 years in each school they wish to master, Graduation occurs when a mage is capable of casting the first spell of the fifth order, They must learnm one spell of each order set out by the curriculum and may select three elective spells defined by the school, Each student then creates a spell to act as his Thesis, Most are lower level spells with mundane uses but cin the past great master of the art have perfected school defining magics such as "Illusion Manifestation", "Air to Diamond" or "Vorpal Blackblade". The Academy of War The academy of war focuses on all the soldierly arts and is run more like a military camp than a school, Initiates are bound into groups of eight and they share their successses and failures, The first disciplines are that of the squad, Where they learn to fight together and their corporals learn to control a unit. The second year is the year of Unit, Where eight groups of eight are bound into a Unit and begin to learn basic battlefield tactis such as advancing and withdrawing as one, Marching, Wheeling, Schiltrons, Wedges etc The third year is the year of the Division, Where eight units of eight are bound together to create a divison, They learn about rotating units, Supply Chains, Terrain, Unit composition requirements and Logistics The fourth Year is when eight units of eight are bound together to create a battalion, The lesson then change to overland tactics, The advanced strategies of warfare, Battlefield control, Information systems and Morale Issues Finally the fifth year is only for officers where they learn the rudiments of seige tactics, Naval tactics and they study the armed forces of other nations to better understand the nature of warfare.